Over and Over
by XEweeX
Summary: We were once orphans and this is the only life we have known. Cabal life. When 'Mission 236' is issued, and it hits to close to home- all we want to do is get out alive. 'Mission 236' - The genicide the North American werewolf pack and they're allies.
1. Carnies

****

Carnies

The Ferris wheel spun, the bumper cars crashed- and the ring in my ears never stopped. An entire week of working this job was getting the better of me. All of the prissy little children, and the angry parent's and the repetitive soundtrack of the fair would surely have my brain seeping from my ears sooner than I had originally thought. This wasn't my usual job, but that could be debated. At this moment I was under cover- It didn't really feel that way though. I wasn't being secretive, I wasn't hiding or staking out with my team...no. They were all manning other rides in the park- or pretending to be cute couples enjoying the rides and fun. "Hey, lady. Did you here me? If I get those bottles down, you've gotta go on a date with me."

I looked lazily at the boy in front of the stand. He had dirty blonde hair that would have been cute- had it not looked so bad. It was a bowl cut. I scanned the rest of him. Gray eyes, freckles, paler than death, lanky and seemingly acne prone. He was probably 19- at least legal drinking age, because he reeked. Then again he could have just been getting smashed with his friends. "Mhm, sure." I muttered with a frown. He grinned, revealing a set of slightly discoloured teeth. I looked away, out into the midway. There was a clang, and the ball knicked the side of the desk holding the bottles. They wobbled- but stayed stationary. This kid, I was sure, knew that he wasn't going to go out on a date with me.

Most people knew that a lot of games at fairs were rigged. The bottles were actually glued to each other, and held onto the table the same way. I didn't feel at all bad for the kid. After wasting the 5 balls that he had bought, he let out a frustrated snarl. "Forget this!" he looked at me with hooded, angry eyes. With a quick move he swept the balls off the counter and reached for the money pouch around my waist. I suppose he had forgotten about his 'I win you go on a date with me' because he seemed very, very focused on the money. I caught his wrist and twisted upward; I felt the vibration of his skin under my hand and caught his gaze.

"Get lost, Kid." My grip tightened minimally, and he yet out a loud yelp of shock as I let him go.

You could easily see the indentation of my hand- and the slight reddening of his skin. He stumbled back holding his wrist. He seemed to notice the slight burn to- because his gaze whipped up to mine, and then back at his hand. He swore, stumbled once again and walked away into the crowd out people. It was easy enough to tell that that kid had dismissed what had just occurred. Part of me had wished to really scorch that kid- but then again, he may not have come up with a reason for that that was logical. I smiled and gave 3 balls to a little girl, and she wound up to toss. I glanced at the bottles- the air sizzled momentarily and the glue on the top bottle melted. She let the ball loose and hit that exact bottle, knocking it back into the wall- shattering the bottom.

The little girl let out a cry of triumph and jumped. I reached under the counter and pulled up a cute stuffed bear. She took it and almost squealed a thank you. "Your welcome." She scampered off. I shook my head and looked back out into the midway. Most kids annoyed me- but there were times when I figured I could give them a break. I could pinpoint exactly were the others were. In fact, I could see Belle right then- she was working a concession stand- and at that second was handing a little boy a candy apple. Not a few feet away was my 'twin' Winnifred, and our resident sorcerer, Brad trying to play off 'the couple'. Her face was annoyed and she kept slapping Brad when he offered to win her something. I rolled my eyes. Winnifred had a boyfriend, James. He was a telekinetic.

There was a knocking beside me and I turned to look at the door into my stall. "Wh-" I started "It's Iden" My stomach flipped and I quickly undid the deadbolt and swung the door open. "Switching time." He grinned and stepped into the booth. I frowned. As much as I hated this game- I really didn't want to work the tilt-a-whirl. Oh god, I didn't. Sure, it was fun. But the garbage can was right beside the control station, and 2 out of 4 times a kid would get off and hurl his hot-dog and cotton candy. "You've got that other guy, Frank, running it right now. I'll lay low here. I really don't want that ride." Iden snorted and quickly set up.

I couldn't not watch him- so every few minutes I would look away from the broken bottles and stuffies- to see him. "So, have you guy's found him yet?" He asked.

I glanced out into the midway.

"Yeah, he's tailing this one kid...I've been watching- Winni and Brad have seen him to. We expect he'll try something when this place closes down- so we have to get him before then." Iden nodded. I was a agent and at that second, the team was trailing 'Bugzy' the carnival clown who had been taking children to prolong his life. Not like that would work. You may be asking 'Why' right now. Its easy. Bugzy's real name was Elmer Goldstein and he was an ex cabal, back when he was with us however, he was human. Elmer went insane after he was fired for learning to much, and joined up with some rogue vampires. They changed him. Now he was out to get the cabal, or so they thought. He was a threat and had to be terminated. I sat with Iden for a while longer- watching children come and go, teenagers to...There were a few girls who stopped. I made sure to glare at them pointedly from behind him. "So, you're an artist? I love that." The blonde with an accent murmured, leaning on the counter and exposing her...minimal, cleavage. Iden didn't even notice. I found it odd. Why would any normal girl flirt with a carnival worker? I remembered when I was a kid, and how they all used to scare me so much...

"Yeah. I am. Pencil's are my medium-" he jumped into his entire art history and the girl quickly decided that she wasn't interested when she found that he clearly wasn't. I grinned as she walked away. "You do realise that she was flirting with you, right?" I asked. Iden smiled slyly. "Was she?" I rolled my eyes- but caught something as I looked back out into the crowds of father from earlier, had his hands cupped around his mouth and he was shouting something...

"Caroline! Oh god. Caroline! My baby, were are you!"I frowned. "Hey, Iden...Were's bugzy?" I was already searching. He also scanned the crowds- but Bugzy wasn't there. I felt my stomach twist. He had already waved in Winni and Brad. "Whats going on?" Winni asked- clearly thankfull that she didn't have to be alone with Brad anymore. I looked at my twin and felt the furious blaze my eyes. I also smelled the smoke from the counter as I gripped it.

"Remember how we thought that Bugzy only went after boys- and that we figured he would strike when everyone was leaving?..." I ground out through my teeth.

Winni's cat like eyes took on a dangerous look, and she nodded. "Well. We were wrong...We need to get him not- because he's got a little girl." With a collective nod myself and Iden hopped the booth and we call ran into the midway- shedding our carnie clothes when we were out of the main crowd. "If you were a crazy clown- were would you go?" I asked. Brad, being ever funny, grinned. "I would go to the funhouse." I frowned over at him. He was so odd sometimes. It was a wonder that Marie liked him so much. Sure he was extremely good looking, and he had great moments of clarity...but in serious situations he felt that he should act like a clown.

Winni slapped him over the head- clearly appalled. Brad made a whiney noise and held the fake lump as we made our way to the fun house. It had been closed down for the last few days, as one of the moving stairs in it broke and almost cost a little girl her shoe- and foot. "Winni- can you see the funhouse?" My 'Twin' was a half demon like myself- but not an Aduro. She was an Aspico- meaning she could see long distances, though walls- all that cool X-ray vision stuff. She nodded and after a moment scanned the area. She gasped and turned away when she looked toward an old 'balloon wall'. "Whats wrong, did you find him?" Iden asked, anxiously. She swallowed and shook her head. "No...I did find- oh god. Why do teenagers find it fun to do those things- In a public place no less." "Guys, we don't have time for this." Iden growled and with that we hall ran for the funhouse, once again.

Winni did a quick scan and found two shapes- one large and one small moving through the funhouse. "Got em'" Was all she had to say before I was up and running through. This funhouse was made to appear like an old mansion- a haunted one. I didn't call that fun. From behind me, I heard the almost horrified groans and sobs of Winni. It made me want to laugh- because everyday she handled gruesome things like vampires and rouge half-demons and dead humans and gore...and yet things like haunted houses and dark forests scared her. Bizzare. I moved through a swath of cobwebs and was greeted with a screaming noise- the bloody murder kind. A white skeleton dropped in front of my vision. It looked almost real. It even had brown hair falling from its skull and small pieces of flesh on its bones.

Its hand I realised, was right in front of my face- but it was to late fore me to stop moving. It touched me.

You know how I said that it had almost looked real? Well I had been very, very, very wrong about that. It was totally real. My throat closed, and opened long enough for me to let out a shriek and leap back. As I looked at my surroundings now- I could see the bodys. At least 10. All children. "Oh god." I was almost ready to vomit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Keep moving, Rylee..." Iden said. Had he known that these were real? Something told me that he did...Could he smell them? I looked back at others. They didn't seem to care about the body's- or maybe they didn't know. Iden easily brushed past the skeleton and the others followed. What confirmed my suspicion that they didn't know was when Brad shook its hand. I would make sure he used a lot of purel when we got back to the office. We moved through the rest of the funhouse, and I found it easier as we went to ignore the body's and bones and focus on what we were here to do.

"Winni- do you see hi-" Brad seemed to have shed his fun side, and had his serious face on now. As he spoke however there was a cackle, a muffled scream, and a bright flash of colour ahead as Bugzy ran down the hallway. "Catch me, Catch me!" He called. I was off running- Iden over taking me and moving with heightened speed. Iden was a werewolf- and along with being like he was he had far more strength and stanima that the rest of us. No it wasn't wrong that I liked him...He was one of the cutest men I knew. Tanned skin, tall, dark wavy hair...When we skidded into a second hallway- we saw the Bugzy pass through a wall. Iden bolted and stared at were he had disappeared. "A hologram?" Brad asked slowly as he came to stand beside us. "No..." Winni murmured, a slight smile forming on her face. "A passage."

** Comment and Rate, Chapter 2 will be up soon :) **


	2. Clowns

Clowns

We managed to get the panel in the wall open enough for us to get through- it turns out that it was keycard activated...Brad used a knock back spell to punch the panel in- revealing the door, before Iden and him gripped the sides and pulled. It had come free with only a slight groan. I clapped them on them on there shoulders as they tossed the peice of metal into the path. Everyone moved quickly through the door. It was as a passage should look to anyone. Dark, cold, smaller than your own body so you had to lean forward. I felt bad for everyone else- who was taller than me. I couldn't imagin how hard getting through here was for Iden. He was a few inches taller than Brad... "I should have changed back in the hallway" He muttered. I myself didn't actually have to bend down. We plowed forward, and I felt my feet catching on things. Clothing.

I found my mind going back to all the bodys in the fun house and shuddered. "Stop!" Winni cried- and I looked ahead just in time to see 3 figures step into our path- blocking us from the retreating psycho. "Fuck!" I swore. Winni said something along the lines of the same word. "Frig..." Brad murmured, watching as the figured moved forward. "Name yourselfs- or I'll light you up." I growled. Everything remained silent- and my anger flared. I could feel the head vibrating in the air, and around the men. One seemed to pause, but when he caught sight of the other two moving in front of him he kept time. Iden shifted beside me. "Frank..." was all he said- before one of the men lifted his arm to the wall and flicked on a light.

"God- that would have been handy before!" Winni cried...She was still clearly freaked out. Three men stood in front of us- all pale, brown hair...One was Frank- the only one of them who looked older than 30. There was a low rumbling noise, and it took me a second to realise it was Iden. His eyes were dark. His fists curled and he lifted a hand to point at them. "There mine. Frank- you damn traitor. I didn't know you liked little girls- or boys, for that matter." Frank's lips curled, revealing a set of points. I frowned. "Vampire?..."Iden's growls only got louder. "So your after the blood? Did...Bugzy change you?" A man beside Frank snarled. "Don't call him that! Bugzy is a stage name, peasent." I snorted. "Peasent? What are you- king of England? You can't be that old...I bet you were changed-" She took in his appearance. "10 years ago. You've got the style from then."

The man's face contorted. "Hold your tongue, girl, your in the presence of one of the Almighty's right hand men." "Is that what he's calling himself now- the Almighty?" Winni shook her head. I was almost on the virge of laughing. Even I knew how silly these men sounded...of course, it wasn't all that uncommon among vampires to think that they were better than everyone else. "Shut your-" The man started to step forward, but Frank's arm shot out and knocked him back.

He looked to Iden. "Bugzy did change me- yes. Atleast 30 years ago. I'm very good with adapting to the times...unlike these two." Iden was frowning now. "Are you in it for the blood? You do know that it won't do you any good. Nothing will..." I asked quietly. A past member of our team had actually gone mad and killed a few kids. There is no way anyone could ever forget the night we had to take him down."Whoo blood! It don't matter if it is un big ones or small! I don't even care ifin it keeps up vamps forever! Its just so good young." The man who hadn't spoke yet roared.

Iden's eyes narrowed into slits. "So...Being young forever isn't the only reason." Brad murmured. "Hell naw! I wanna be a vamp for as long as the world keeps spinning. I want young blood, and I want those sweet little girls and boys!" Frank didn't do anything as the man beside him spouted off about horrible things and what he planned on doing to that little girl. I was honestly disgusted. I found the rage boiling and all of a suddon- the clothing that littered the narrow tunnel began to smoke. There was a howl of pain from the left of Frank- the one who had called Bugzy 'The Almighty's pants were on fire. He was slapping at his legs and trying to put them out. I focused on those legs and made the flames lick higher and higher. He wasn't the one I really wanted to hurt- but he was the one who had caught.

"Rylee! Rylee! Before you suffocate us all with smoke- you, Winni and Brad go after Bugzy...I'll take care of these three."

I looked through the clouds of smoke to see Iden's silhouette very near to my own. I forgot all about the vampire on fire and the flames died almost instantly. I looked back- and quickly decided to go after the girl. She needed our help and there was no way I was letting Bugzy have her. "Make sure you over-kill the one on the right." I managed. The smoke seemed to flitter away after that. Winni, Brad and myself ran quickly from the tunnel-easily slipping past the three vampires who were trying to avoid the smoke and the clothing, which I'm sure they feared would light on fire at any moment. As we passed I caught the distinct smell of burnt flesh and smiled a little. It was always a nice feeling to know that I had hurt the enemy. We ended up outside behind the funhouse. I looked around quickly. In the distance you could hear the music of the fair playing, muffled so that you could only hear the rhythm.

The lights provided a little light- well, more like a glow. "Shit. Maybe we should have brought Iden with us and taken guys out quick... We could use his since of smell...Hell." Winni murmured, looking around in the dim lighting. "Brad- were would you go?" I asked quickly. He made a noise. "If I knew someone was coming after me- I'd go some were no one would go, but I'm clearly smarter than Bugzy...so I'd go to the place were they keep the rides and equipment that they don't set up. Nice, secretive, and dangerous." I shook my head. "Your just..." I stopped talked and began running toward the edge of the fair were they kept the unused stuff. There were very few people lingering around here- as they were all in the main area with the rides and games. These places held a few attractions and shops. They were all mostly closed and people were leaving. I was sure that girls parent's wouldn't go until they found there girl...

I would make sure they did. I hopped over a toppled garbage can and unlocked the gate on the 'Do not Enter' fence that kept teens and mischievous people from checking things out. "Okay- Now were-" There was a noise, like something crashing. A laugh. I snarled and leapt back into action. The polkadotted cloth flashed through a grouping of rides as Bugzy pranced around- almost like he wanted to get caught. Brad was beside me and he moved things out of our path with his spells- occasionally tossing them at the elusive clown. "Catch me! Yes. Please!" Bugzy cried, he stopped and bent down- grabbing a plank of splintered wood. "Catch me~! Bleed me! Gut me! I'm immortal baby! Ahahahahahhaaaa!" He tossed the plank and it flashed though the air. I didn't have time to duck- none of us did. Brad used another knockback spell, just before it hit us. The plank wobbled and flung backwards landing off to the side of Bugzy.

The clown looked at us all with a thick frown on his face. The paints had mostly washed away. He looked like Heath Ledger when he played the joker- only worse.

"Damn. I thought I had you there- little scamps. Your quite young, aren't you. I'm sure your blood will be good- just like those kids. Did you see them? I displayed them well. Oh yes. Everyday I was reminded of there sweet blood and bodys. God. Catch me!" he screamed, eyes widening, back arching, hands curling into claws as he screamed bloody murder into the sky. His eyes rolled back in his head and he seemed to sway there- almost suspended. He looked as if he were possessed- but he wasn't. This was Bugzy. With a quick move he looked directly at us and smiled a wide, toothy grin before he took off, skipping and spinning- tossing the occasional metal piece or plank at us. Brad caught them all. "When we get close enough- blind him!" I called to Winni. She nodded. She looked a little irked- probably by what he had said. I had to admit, I was to.

We turned a corner and were confronted with a broken 'test your strength machine.' I looked around. He should have been here, cornered. "Were is h-" Brad began- but he was stopped by a gleeful roar. "Watch out kiddies! Bugzys got you now! Oh baby!" From behind us, he leapt out, giant mallet in hand. He slammed it right into Winni's side and she was sent flying sideways. I spun around, ready to light him up but he was already swinging back. He managed to hit me full on in the stomach and I felt forward- landing face first. I watched Winni scramble up, holding her side as she watched the clown swing and Brad dodge. "Do it now Winni!" He called. Why he didn't just stop the mallet I didn't know- but I almost suggested it...until bugzy stumbled. I looked to Winni and her eyes were clouded and seemed to have lost there wailed and dropped the mallet- he ran foward, clawing at Brad. He caught his jeans, tearing at the thigh and finally tore part of his checkered 'farmers's shirt. Of course he was using his sence of smell.

"Stop him Brad!" I cried. Then I remembered. He had to focus to do his spells- and there was no way he could focus right now. I whirled, scanning the area quickly and finding a very usefull looking peice of sheet metal. "Thank god for Frisbee" I said under my breath as I grabbed the metal, aimed and let it loose. The crack of it in the air made everything stop- which I think was best. The metal sliced right through the middle of Bugzy's body, slanting slightly upward of one side so it bounced off of his ribs and sliced through and around. Blood gushed everywere, splattering the ground- and unfortunetly, Brad. I would have to get him another checkered shirt. Bugzy was still moving momentarily- before his legs gave way and his top half slid to the ground with them. Pink and gray organs spilled behind him as he tried to grab onto the grass- still going after Brad. It was almost as if Bugzy felt no pain...

Brad's eyes were narrowed through the blood and almost instantly Bugzy stopped moving all together. A binding spell. I moved over quickly and concentrated on his clothing. It ignited instantly. Bugzy let out a wail, and he flailed around- Brad's spell snapping almost audibly. His entire body was caught soon enough. His makeup had been flammable- thank god. He rolled and rolled but it was useless. Winni was beside me, picking up the sheet metal. Her sight was back. Through his screams she smiled, and her arms swung down- severing bugzy's head from his neck. It rolled a few feet- gurgled noises escaping from his lips. I stepped back, and took a moment to breath. I made sure not to look at the body, or Brad who appeared to be wipping his face with the inside of his shirt. I didn't think vampires had blood- but I was sure they replaced there own with the human's that they drank from. "So. We need to find that little girl...lets hope this blood doesn't belong to her." Brad groaned. "Yeah. Lets hope. Fuck. Marie bough me these jeans..." "Well. They look cooler now. Maybe she'll think its an improvement..." Winni laughed.

** Chapter 3 coming soon to :) **


	3. Bumps and Bruises

Bumps and Bruises

We walked quickly though the clusters of unset up rides- looking in all the places a girl could hide. We had burned up the rest of Bugzy's body so he wouldn't be found, and cleaned up most of the blood- speaking of which... Brad was still quite messy, even though we had given him our own sweaters to mop up the blood.

I stopped and looked at him. "Hey. When we find her...Don't scare her- in fact- you should go back and make sure Iden's alright. We don't want to give the girl horrible nightmares." Winni agreed with me, and thankfully Brad did to. When he was gone, me and Winni began searching again. "Did you like cutting of Bugzy's head?" I asked, a smile on my face as I pulled a piece of metal away from a ride. Maddy laughed. "Totally. He deserved it." We continued on though the maze of parts- when something caught my eye. A form in the dark- small and curled on the ground.

I leapt towards it. As I got closer, colors popped. A pink shirt- Barbie jeans, blonde hair. The little girls face was tear streaked, and her eyes were wide and blue. She sniffled. I knelt down and called to Winni who was already running up to us. I quickly brushed a strand of hair from the girls face and she looked up at me.

"Hey sweetie" Winni murmured, leaning down beside me. "Y-your the lady who gave me the stuffy." She whispered to me. Winni coaxed her into her arms. "Did you loose your parents?" She asked. The little girl nodded, sobbing again. "Don't worry- we'll get you back to them." I smiled at her and we began walking back to the midway. I felt accomplished, and couldn't help the smile on my face as we moved through the crowd of people. We went to the fair office and used the loud speaker to announce that we had the girl and that she was safe. It wasn't moment's later that her parent's came into view and she ran to them. Me and Winni smiled when they walked over after doting on there daughter to thank us.

"No problem...We found her in the sectioned off part of the park- I was surprised when we saw her, because we were actually looking for a spare part to one of the rides!" I grinned. After a small explication and more thank you's, they left. I looked quickly at Winni. "Lets go get the others. I want to leave this place. I can't stand hearing Miley Cyrus sing anymore." She smiled over at me and we ran back to the made it to the tunnel and found that it was also covered in blood. Brad was laughing... I scanned the ground and found many body parts- including a pair of burned legs. I kicked the head of the man who had talked about the little girl out of my way when I saw it, his tongue rolled out. As I looked for Iden- he rose up from Franks body. His hands were drenched in blood and he looked to Brad. "Shirt." Brad made a noise of protest- but he was already taking it off. Iden quickly cleaned off his hands. After a moment he grinned over at us. "Did you get him- find her?" Iden questioned. "Yes and yes" I told him. "She was fine...I think he glamoured her." I added. Iden looked astonished- as if maybe Bugzy had has some sense after all.

Winni walked to the end of the tunnel and pulled out her cell phone, looking for reseption. When she found it she dialed a number. "Hello...Yes...Its done...Sorry it took us a while. He was acting squeemish all week..." She paused and turned back to us, mouthing. 'St. Cloud is getting us tickets for the 9 AM flight back, tomorrow.' "Alright...Yes...Yes...Thank you. We're heading back to the hotel now...Bye." She hung up her cell phone and looked back at us- rolling her eyes and looking exasperated. "It was Marco. All he wants to do it talk." I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned on the wall. Marco was a cabal secretary, and a Necromancer. He lived in the building adjacent to our own apartments. It wasn't only me who thought that Marco liked Winni...Marie and James did as well- I think Brad had his suspicions to. He would buy Winni lunch and work out with her some days- and every time he got her on the phone he would try his best to keep her there.

"I think he likes you, Winni..." I murmured though a grin. She looked as if she was going to be sick. "Marco isn't my type...I don't go for people who can raise the dead." "Yeah- you prefer a good old telekinetic halfie" Brad chimed after her. Winni shot a glare at him- but it didn't have its full power. Her face turned beat red and she turned to leave the tunnel. "They got us reservation's at a new hotel. Real high end. They have a pool and jacuzzi and everything..." "Finally! Were gunna be living in style for our last night here." I laughed. It wasn't long until we were back at the hotel. My room had been okay- a queen sized bed, huge wash room, cable TV and a small lounge area. I packed the few clothes that I had brought into my overnight bag and flipped it over my shoulder. On my way out the door I made sure to straighten some things out- like the bed. I didn't usually make my own bed- I found it to troublesome.

I met Winni outside of my room and grinned. "I can't wait to get in that jacuzzi. Frig...My stomach hurts like a bitch...Maybe a broken rib." She nodded knowingly "Yeah. I changed and I'm black n blue. Nothing broken though." There was a noise behind us as Brad and Iden walked up. Brad was wearing a new shirt and jeans, but his outfits always seemed to remain the same. Checkered shirts, T-shirts, Sports logo's...He smiled "Well. Lets get a move on, Ladies. To that nice hotel."

Brad and Winni walked off to the car with they're lugage and I hung back with Iden. "You okay? How'd it go with the three of them?" He rolled his eyes- fixing his bag on his shoulder as if it were bothering him. I plopped my own bag down and shifted his sweater. It was pretty lucky that he had put on a tank. A thick blackish bruise stretched from the base of his neck, down to his collar bone to the start of his shoulder. I frowned. "What did they do?"

"I was careless and they managed to get hold of me. I've got a few scratches and cuts- but I think this is the worst of it. They launched me at the door and I hit my shoulder off it..." I gingerly brushed my fingers over the bruise and he flinched. "You might have a broken collar bone. We can check it out and set it at the hotel." I glanced up at him and found that he was watching me. His eyes were hooded, but that didn't take away there color. They were a beautiful light blue that I found myself getting lost in. "Hey guys! Lets go! I wanna get some room service!" I snapped out of it and look to the car. Brad was hanging out the back window. With a roll of my eyes I readjusted his sweater and walked off toward the car. It was funny...I had never told Iden I liked him- but we had known each other for years, and I had liked him for a bit longer. I popped my bag into the trunk and slid into the drivers side before flicking the key. Iden hopped in the car and we drove out of the lot.

** Chapter 4 is in the making :) **


End file.
